


山神门神

by Shui_Se



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shui_Se/pseuds/Shui_Se





	1. 第一章

灵气，无色无形，于凡间飘散，淡而稀疏，唯有借人烟罕至之地或灵媒之身才得以凝聚。若有物介吸食，百物足矣成魔物。故人们常于山林或废墟之地巧遇成妖之物。不明事理之人称丑为妖、为怪，称美为神、为仙。山神、门神之称由此而来。

在桃源镇后面，一爿水田倒映着绿意盎然的桃源岭。尽管山丘与小镇如此相近，几十年来却从未有人踏入。镇里人相传，桃源岭十分邪乎，凡是走进去的人都会在山岭里迷路，至少要在里面呆上两三天才走得出来，不知是不是被林里的山神大人缠上了，给他布下了迷魂阵。

人们猜对了一半，迷路的人的确被迷魂阵所控，但布阵的山神并不想留住那些路人。

山神是百年前一只灵力高深的金猫化身的妖。那时，山岭里有一座庙，庙里的和尚们都因上山虔拜的善男信女日渐减少，放弃这座小寺庙跑了，只剩下一位孤独的中年和尚守着寂寞的庙。

一天，金猫被猎人的利箭射中了肚子，情急之下，它逃进断了香火的庙躲避猎人的追击。在那里，它遇见了和尚。

好心的和尚替它治疗，它感激不尽，隔天拖着还在痊愈的身体捉了两只野兔叼到庙门口。本想得到和尚的感激，但只看到他吓得紧闭双眼，双手合十。隔天它跑进山林，刨起了土里的蘑菇。这次和向一边惊叹于金猫的悟性，一边欣然接受了它的礼物，煮成汤并分给它一碗。

金猫的世界里，素食的味道第一次这么鲜美。

它把庙当成了自己的家，在佛像的脚下安了窝。和尚笑得开心，翻出了自己最好的僧衣铺上了它的窝。

接下来的日子，它每天出去采野菜带回庙里，与和尚共享晚餐。和尚念经时它要么趴在旁边听经，要么翻阅庙里破旧的书，尽管它是一只文盲。久而久之，天资聪慧的它学会了识字，改吃素，修为也大幅度增加。

一晚吃饭时，和尚问它：“金猫，你有没有名字？”

金猫愣了一下，暗自发笑：自己乃山里的野畜生，哪有名字？既便有，它也说不出口。不过老和尚茕茕孑立，身边只有自己陪伴，这种无趣的搭话无视便好。

和尚低头沉思，抬起头时说的话令金猫颇为震惊：“我命名你为天庵，可好？”

金猫莫名取得一个名字，好像获得了身份，高兴还来不及呢，看着眼前这个慈祥和蔼的和尚，从未感受过父爱的它感到心头的一股暖意，和尚就是它的家人。

天赋超群的它在山里吸取越来越多的灵气，加上寺庙里学成越来越高的修为，逐渐成妖。

然而和尚愈来愈老，岁月在他脸上慢慢刻出一道道沧桑。数年后，他在一个风和日丽的春季清晨过世。

它亲自将和尚埋在了庙后，悲伤的泪水顺着面颊滑下，一滴一滴落在了简陋的土堆上，这是它记事以来的第一次哭泣。懵懵懂懂之间它体验过人类的七情六欲，陌生而复杂的感情促使它留在了寺庙里，守护着它的家。


	2. 第二章

没了和尚的陪伴，天庵孤独地在山里徘徊，不知度过了多少年。某一天早晨醒来刚要起身时，他猛然感觉到身体的怪异，仿佛控制的并不是自己的肉体。抬起右爪，取代熟悉的毛绒绒而锋利的爪子是五根温暖的修长手指。原来还有一些睡眼惺忪的天庵一下子惊醒了，一个鲤鱼打挺弹了起来检查自己，的确是人类男性的身躯。看来，他的灵力在不知不觉中已经修炼到了强大。

突然感到身体一阵酥麻的天庵打了一个寒颤又一个喷嚏，失去温暖皮毛的他这才意识到清晨凉风的威力。四下张望，身边只有和尚留下来的，早已破烂不堪的僧衣，他拿起来笨手笨脚的穿上了才取得一点儿温暖。

镜子！他猛然醒悟。自己到底变成什么模样了？要照镜子！抬眼望去，佛像的旁边有一面布满灰尘的铜镜。

他试图用以前的金猫走法手脚并用地朝镜子爬了过去。无奈一夜之间四肢修长到惊奇，摇摇晃晃地扭了几步就脸朝下栽倒在地。

这时从他上方传来呱呱的嘲讽笑声，他警觉地回过头瞪向笑声来源，一只乌鸦从屋顶上的一处漏洞瞥视进来，张着喙大笑。

“傻仔，没看见过人走路吗？不会用两条腿吗？”乌鸦从漏洞跳了进来，扑凌着翅膀轻轻落到了地面上。接着她被一团黑烟包裹，黑烟逐渐膨大，等它散去时，乌鸦落地的地方站着一位窈窕少女。

少女不高，却有着成熟的身材，穿的黑色富贵旗袍衬托出了她优美的曲线与白皙的肌肤，墨色秀发盘成显出高贵的峨髻式，系着黑羽制成的发饰和额饰，一对鸦青色的桃花眼波光潋滟，浑身上下散发着富家大小姐的气质。与叫花子似的天庵形成天壤之别。

少女朝天庵走了过来，每一步都走得随风摆柳，甚是好看：“很简单的，站起来试一试吧。”  
天庵慢慢站了起来，稳住自己后小心翼翼地挪动着脚，好似五岁孩童蹒跚学步，滑稽到少女抿起红唇努力忍笑：“算了，慢慢练习吧，久而久之就走得自然了。”

天庵朝她点了点头，保持沉默。这些年来它独来独往，不晓得怎么与眼前的女孩交流，所以只是面无表情冷冷地看着她。少女倒是没有在意：“原来你是冰山型的性格哦，挺酷的。”

从未接触过的奇特词汇让天庵微微拧起眉头：“冰山？酷？什么意思？”

“原来你会说话的呀，我以为你不会也需要教呢。”少女微笑着拍拍手说：“既然会说话，应该可以告诉我你的名字吧，还是你没有？”

“。。。天庵。”

“我叫雅儿，很高兴认识你，天庵。虽然你看起来挺帅气的，但是这面瘫脸。。。”少女惋惜似地叹了一口气，打量起天庵：“而且你现在的邋遢的模样跟帅气完全谈不上边。。。等我回来。”

话音刚落，少女又化成一股黑烟，变回乌鸦飞出了寺庙，直到晌午才以少女形态走了回来，怀里抱着一包衣服。

“喏，这些送给你穿，我在山里跑了一圈才要到的。”少女将衣服塞到天庵的手里跑到外面等待。

“桃源岭还有其它妖？”天庵边穿衣服边朝门外提问，他的地盘一直以来都没有见到过人。

“那是当然了，山里这种偏僻的地方可是灵气凝聚之地啊。”少女回答：“这里除了我，还有十几个妖，不过我们住的都离这个寺庙老远呢。等会儿你换完衣服，我带你出去找它们。”

“。。。不用了。。。”

“诶，为什么？”

“因为不需要。”

“不行不行！虽然你是冰山冷酷的性格，但是这么孤僻你是打算做一个深山隐修者？绝对不行，我们妖怪就应该是一个团体，一个都不能落单，要不会被人类欺负得半死的！”

天庵换好衣服后走到铜镜前面，一个早上他都在练习用两条腿走路，现在跑步都不在话下。

生锈肮脏的铜面上，镜像却异常清晰，是一位有着高大而匀称身材的健壮青年，身上穿着粗糙而干净的杏黄麻布衣配上栗色长裤，腰间束着驼色宽带，乱蓬蓬的浅褐色短发下，眯成缝的瞳被金色包围，炯炯有神的眼睛闪着点点碎星。


End file.
